Left in the Rain
by Allisonnicolee
Summary: Sequel to Dancing in the Rain. PLEASE READ THAT FIRST (also written by me). Now that Bella and Jacob are engaged, they have more to worry about that the Cullens and The Volturi. With all new challenges to face, how will their relationship hold? What is to come with their future together? Some Lemons. (Jacob is a werewolf, Cullens are vampires, ect. I am not good with descriptions!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Note to readers: Here it is finally! It had been a long wait, and I know many of you have been following this story, and I am sincerely sorry. I hoe you enjoy! Also, leave me a comment if you want me to check out any of your stories and also mention you in this story! I love reading new, exciting things!_**

**Left in the Rain**

**Chapter 1**

1 Year Later.

JPOV

I still could not believe it had been a year since I proposed to Bella. After that night, she insisted we go out to that restaurant once a week just to remember the great thing that happened there.

Even though are both (still) pure, Charlie didn't trust us to be alone together. Maybe it was because he was old fashion, Also, it might be because she walked in on us one time (very sneakily I may add) in a very compromising position in Bella's room. I was taking off her shirt and she was moaning my name, and I have never seen her eyes so big. So yeah.

I was still living in the little red house with Billy. Bella and I had both finished all of our online courses, and she had started teaching part time at a Preschool in Seattle. I worked part time, too, in an auto body garage. We made decent money, and I was able to help Billy out.

I was going to be 18 next week, and our wedding was planned for a month from now. I love Bella, and I'm so excited.

I haven't phased in almost a year, and I don't feel the connecting with my pack brothers anymore. I'm upset, but at least now I can have a fulfilling life with Bella.

It had been a hard decision, but Bella and I both agreed it would be best if we moved away. We'd be leaving behind her horrible memories of The Cullens, and Volturi, both of whom tried to kill her. Also, I'd be leaving my pack, and the urge to phase again. I was still a wolf because I felt the calling, even though I did not phase anymore. Bella and I both talked to our dads about it, and thought it would be good if they moved in together. They seemed elated with the idea, but Charlie would have no idea how hard it would be to take care of him. However, they were best friends, and would do anything for each other. Just like Bella and I…

Speaking of which, Bella and I were meeting for lunch today to go over more wedding details. Then, I'd be having a sleepover, because Charlie had a night shift st the station tonight.

Later in the day, I pulled the Rabbit up to the small diner. I could see Bella inside. She had a huge smile on her face, and was laughing. Did she see someone here that she knew? A lot of people in town frowned upon our marriage at such a young age. However, they had obviously never felt the love we have for each other.

Bella looked out the window to me, and smiled, eyes large and shining. She made a fast hand gesture at me to come in quickly.

From the angle the door was at, she seemed alone at the table. I jogged over, keeping my eyes on her, and leaned in to kiss her on the temple. Only when I heard a throat clearing did I look at Bella's companion.

Alice Cullen.

BPOV

The morning had gone just as usual. Charlie left for work, and I got ready to see Jacob. My favorite past time now a days was twirling my ring around my finger. Almost a nervous gesture, except I was never nervous. I had a binder full of business cards and papers, flower arrangement ideas and food creations. I pulled on a jacket and was about to go brush my teeth when I _felt _something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it made me feel scared all of a sudden, like the air stood stagnant and still. I grabbed a can of shaving cream in one hand, and a key between two of my other fingers. I figure the bottle was blunt and heavy enough to try to protect myself.

I turned the corner near my kitchen, and saw a shadow on the floor. I took one step into the room and gasped, dropping the shaving cream and my key chain.

"Alice." I gasped, running towards her and throwing my arms around her. I felt tears in my eyes at the reunion of myself and my best friend, besides Jacob. She wrapped her small ones around me, too.

"Bella!" she squealed into my easy, squeezing me slightly. I had been nearly two years since I had seen her. The last trace of her I had had were the intimates she bought for me when Jacob and I first started dating.

I let her go and wiped my eyes, rubbing the tears on my jeans. She smiled up at me with her big, golden eyes, obviously ecstatic to see me too.

"I've missed you so much! I though I'd never see you again! In real life, or my thoughts! But then one day, you showed up! Wearing the most beautiful white gown! I couldn't help myself I had to come back!" She jumped up and down, clapping.

"I was just looking through this binder." Her nose wrinkled a little when she saw one floral arrangement that had a bit too much fern.

"I want to help you with your wedding!" She squealed, again. We talked for a few minutes, and then I looked at my watch and realized I had to be at the diner in twenty minutes. I pushed a still-talking Alice into the car, and we took off. Eventually, she stopped talking. She knew what I was going to ask before the thought really entered my mind.

"It's been hard." Her face fell into a blank look, staring at nothing through the windshield. "He was just… in so much pain. He was selfish, but I could never blame him. I'd probably do the same thing if anything were to happen to Jasper. And I'm not blaming you. None of the family blames you. Except Tanya, but she doesn't count." Alice smiled slightly.

"I miss out chess games, and out internal talks. Esme pulled the piano to shreds and we never got another. I don't blame her either. In fact, we haven't seen Esme and Carlisle in a while. They've been away since it happened."

I Looked at her teary eyed. I had no idea it would affect them so much. But then, they were his family, and had been together for over a hundred years.

"I'm… so sorry. You know that, right? I hope you all know that. I had never meant for any of this to happen to you all. But, I had to think of my happiness, too. I'm so sorry that I was so selfish to all of you."

"Its okay." She took one of my hands and smiled slightly. "We understand."

The rest of the ride was silent, weirdly enough with Alice. We got to the resturaunt earlier that expectec, and started going through things in the binder. Some, she just crumpled up and threw away. After much arguing and discussion, I just handed the binder over to her. We were laughing about it as I looked out the Window to see Jacob there. I waved for him to come in.

"Oh goodly!" Alice bounced slightly.

Jacob came over and kissed my temple, and Alice cleared her throat. With wide eyes, Jacob looked at the vampire across form us.

"Alice Cullen." He whispered softly, turning white.

**AHHHHHHHH I KNOW I KNOW IT WILL GET JUICY SOON I PROMISE I LOVE THIS STORY IT IS MY BABY ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE DO NOT BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW, AND JUST WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**ALSO If you read this story ****_please _****leave a comment telling me what you think, how I could improve, ect. I love getting your suggestions!**

**DO NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY Follow this story, because it will be updatd every Sunday! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Early Update!)

_**EARLY UPDATE YOU'RE WELCOME Please leave me a comment if you want to be mention in my story, or if you have any suggestions… thanks!**_

Chapter 2

JPOV

(Inner thought) "_Oh no. It's happening. I didn't think they'd ever come back here, because so much pain was caused here. But in some recess of my mind, I had had an inkling of this: That they'd return, and take her away from me again. Maybe Edward had faked his death, and would steal Bella away. Take her back to their creepy world, and literally keep her forever. I was terrified."_

Then it all went black.

BPOV

Jacobs face turned an odd, sickly white, considering his skin was so immensely tan. His eyes twitched slightly, looking back and forth between Alice and I. Then, they rolled back a little, and he slumped into the booth and onto me, completely out.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, picking up his large hand between mine to check for a pulse. There was one, and I looked up too Alice to see what was going on. I ran my fingers through his hair lightly, panicking as she stood and flitted to his side. The kitchen aids and waiters turned their heads slightly towards us, but didn't seem too worried.

"It was me." Alice said, looking defeated. She slid the binder into his arms, and looked at me sadly. "I should go. I'll call you later so we can go over more plans."

I waved as she left, then turned my attention back to my fiancé. I pulled him into the booth next to me and pan a hand over his forehead. Color was coming back into his cheeks, and his eyes fluttered a little.

"Wha-… why was she here?" He asked, leaning heavily into me. He didn't seem at all alarmed at the fact that he had fainted, and neither did anyone else.

"We should just go. I'll explain it all when we get home."

I helped him out of the booth. He stumbled a little, but then seemed absolutely fine. He followed me home in his car, and we both went inside. I made some sandwiches, too. Even though he didn't really phase anymore, he still ate a lot. Not as much as before, but still, a lot. Easily 6.

We sat in the living room and he gave me a knowing look, wanting me to start explaining. He put his elbows on his knees, moving very close to me. I mimicked his movements, though I was sitting across from him. I could feel his breath on my wrists.

"Well. Alice came back."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I know that much."

"Well, she could se the wedding. She came back to plan it with me. Well, she'll be doing all the planning, and I'll just be going along with it."

"Alone, right? She came alone?"

"Yes." I sighed. I wish she had brought Jasper or Rosalie. It would've been more fun.

"And… Edward?" He asked questioningly.

"He's still gone, Jacob. Even though he was undead, he can't come back from the dead." I sighed.

"So… you're safe?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course. Alice would never hurt me… she just wants to take over the wedding.

"Great!" His smile was large, illuminating his entire face. He leaned forward the last few inches and pressed his lips sweetly into mine. I place my hands on his cheeks, and he pulled away, grinning.

"So, you're going to spend the night?" I asked with a playful look.

He groaned and stood up, towering over me. He grabbed my waist and threw me onto his shoulder, bringing me upstairs into my room.

"Jake, stop!" I called to him with laughter, patting my hands on his back. He let out a large laugh, and placed me onto my bed.

"Why yes, Miss Swan, I am spending the night. And it's a night you won't soon forget!" I giggled as he began to tickle my stomach, and pressed his lips into my neck. I moaned a little, and it slowly grew as I felt his teeth scrape against the skin there. He moved down to my collar bone to set up.

"Oh god, Jacob!" I yelled/ moaned when I felt his teeth dig into my, sucking slightly. It felt so good, I couldn't contain myself. He continued at my throat while I continued to moan, and whither under him.

His hands now took a different route. They had been placed on my waist, practically holding me down, but now traveled lower, so they were cupping my butt. He squeezed gently, pulling me up a little into him. He detached himself from my neck for the moment, giving my time to breath.

His hands moved up my back, pulling my shirt with them until it was over my head. He put his hands into my hair, and gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you. You know that right?" He asked, pressing a kiss into the corner of my mouth.

"Of course… and I love you, too." I smiled up at him, and he brought his lips to mine once more, giving me more passion now.

JPOV

As hard as it seemed to believe, we had only gotten to third base. And my that, I don't mean the extension of third base. For us, it had been fingers only. We were never really touchy, anyways. We spent most of our time going out places, or just hanging out. There was one final thing we had to do together before we committed the real dead.

And I wanted it to happen tonight.

I leaned in to kiss her, my hands entangled in her hair. She was lacking a skirt, but had on a nude colored bra, and her jeans. Too much clothing on her, and on me too. I broke off and removed my shirt smiling down at her when she gave me an almost hungry look. I crawled back up the bed with my legs on either sides of hers. I kissed from her upper chest, onto her collar bone, paying special attention to lightly kiss the little bruise there, and onto her lips.

"Mmm." She sighed, putting her hands into my hair too. I let one of my hands get loose from here hair, and placed it on her lower ribcage, drawing small circles there. I gently pulled them behind her to unhook her bra. She sighed contently when it released and I pulled it off her. If bras were such a pain for girls, why do they even bother wearing them? They seem like an inconvience to me, and very uncomfortable. During our Honeymoon, I was going to make sure she never wore one.

Anyways! Her breasts fell out of the bra and I tossed it onto the floor. I lowered my chest until her hard nipples touched my bare chest. She was so cold, and I was too warm, and the contact made me shiver. I didn't know why, but I loved the feeling of her chest on mine. Then I lifted up and gently caress one of her breasts, gently rubbing the underside, and the nipple. She sighed softly into the kiss, and bit my bottom lip. I growled, and suddenly wasn't feeling so gentle anymore.

I pulled away from her, and plunged back down so my mouth came in contact with her nipple. She moaned when I began to suck on it, and then moved to the skin next to it, leaving a mark similar to the one on her neck. After the first few times of doing that, I invested in a large scarf that she could wear while it healed.

I let go of her boob, and brought my hands to the button of her pants, freeing them and sliding them down off of her. Then, I pulled her underwear away. Her scent of arousal hint my quickly, because I still had many of my wolfy senses. I inhailed deeply and sighed, moaning at the same time to the heady scent. She grinned u at me and pulled herself up to me by grabbing around the back of my neck. She kissed my passionately before pulling away and grabbing my shorts, pulling those and my boxers down at the same time. She looked down at my member and licked her lips slightly, getting a lustful look in her eyes. She got off the bed and told me to follow suite.

"I want to try something." She said, devilishly.

Looks like she was going to start it, then.

She smiled up at me, and brought her lips to my chest, kissing lightly there. Her hands rested at my waist for only a moment before traveling down to grab me, squeezing lightly as she pumped.

"Oh my…" My sentence drifted off as the pleasure came over me, as it always did. MY head fell back, and I grabbed onto her waist, bringing her lips up to mine as she continued. She could tell when I was almost there, because I would stop kissing so intricately, and my brows would furrow. Whe this happened, her hands left me.

"Oh god, no!" I moaned in practical pain. But before I could open my eyes, I felt something new. Like a hot, wet _something_ right around my-

I looked down and moaned even harder, hunching over to burn my hands into Bella's hair. Her mouth was around me. And even though she couldn't put it in too deep, it felt so good, I could feel myself about to come.

"Bella," I tried to pull her head away as I felt the feeling coming, but she continued, and I let go into her mouth, probably one of the best feelings ever. She swallowed hesitantly with a slightly sour look. I could only image the tatse wouldn't be that good.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea…" I sighed as she stood up, smiling at me.

"Oh… but will I?" She looked up at me again, smiling deviously. I picked her up by the waist and laid her down on the bed. I hesitated slightly, unsure of what exactly to do.

"Jacob, I trust you." I looked up at her and and she was smiling lovingly at me, raking her fingers through my hair. I smiled, and placed my lips on her hip.

I had to admit, she didn't smell fantastic. Everyone says that the girl smells delicious _down there_, but it wasn;t that good. It was tolerable, and I loved Bella, so I'd do anything for her.

I slowly moved my lips down to in between her thighs, lightly kissing her skin there. She wiggled a little and sighed. She was completely bare, which was nice. I licked her experimentally.

"Oh!" she sighed. I placed my hands on her hips to keep her in place as I continued. After a few licks, she fell over the edge.

"Wow." She sighed. I wanted to kiss her so bead, but it seemed kind of gross…

"I love you." I whispered in her ear, oulling the blankets up around us.

"I love you too." She said, nuzzling her cold nose into my chest, and placed her arm around me,

Guess my little plan on exploration worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

**(P.S. I doesn't look like I'll be updating every Sunday… guess just whenever! PLEASE leave me a comment telling me what you think! Also thank you to the person who leaves me a comment every time I posted a chapter that told e to write more!**

BPOV

After the incident at the diner… and _after_… I had decided to meet with Alice by myself from now on. I knew Jacob would leave all the wedding detail to me from now on if it meant he wouldn; be in the same room with a vampire under the constant fear that he'd phase.

Alice had taken residence at the old Cullen house in Forks, all by herself. However, the closet was still packed full.

"There's no reason to go to a bridal store, Bella!" She squealed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door and into the large house. There was barely any furniture, just a couch and a TV for my convenience, probably.

"And I'll get more furniture by the wedding, don't worry!"

"Okay… why to both?" I asked as we walked briskly up the stairs. Well. She was walking briskly and I was being yanked.

"Well, you'll be having the wedding here, of course!" She let go of my hand when we made it to her room. All the other doors were closed, but hers was open and her room was a bright periwinkle color. "I've seen it happen, and it'll be beautiful! Jasper will come back for it, but everyone else won't be coming. I hope you understand."

"Of course. Its okay, it'll be fun!" She led me into her large closet then, and all I could see was a sea of white.

"And this is why you don't need to go shopping! I saw about 50 different futures with you in all these different dresses." She smiled at me and pushed me to one of the racks. There was also a platform in front of three large angled mirrors.

I just grabbed a handful and began to strip. With super speed help of Alice, I had went through about half of the dresses with no success. I was getting frustrated when Alice finally pulled on the dress I fell in love with.

It had a sweetheart neckline with a higher wiast. It was a creamy white color with the top part completely covered in pearls and beads. The bottom simply flowed out to the floor.

"Its perfect, Alice!" I yelled and hugged her. She gentley pushed me away as to not ruine any element of the dress, and began to undo the pearl beads in the back.

"I know! I liked this one too. I can't wait until the big day! When is it again?" She had the dress off me and I began to pull my jeans back on.

"Um… November 5th, three weeks from today!" I was so excited. Alice had put a pair of slightly heeld shoes next to my new dress on a hanfger, and I'd have to have a talk about it later with her.

"Alice?" I questioned her, sititng n the bed in her room. She followed me and gracefully took a seat at my side.

"What?"

"Will you… Be my bridesmaid?" I asked shyly.

"Yes! Of course! I've always wanted to be a brides maid! I already have a dress!" She squealed and shouted, pointing to a light blue dress in the corner of her room.

After a few seconds of excitement, she fell quite and pain painted her features.

"Now, Bella, you know that after the Wedding, I'll be leaving, right?"

I looked sadly into my lap. "Yeah, I know."

She placed her hand on mine and smiled slightly at me. "Don't worry! These next two weeks will be something to remember!" I smiled too, and she excused herself to make a phone call.

JPOV

I was working in te garage when I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked, letting out a large breath into the receiver. I heard a small intake of breath on the other side before I heard the voice of Alice Cullen.

"Hello, Jacob. I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now, or ever, but I have a proposal for you." She paused waiting for me to say something.

"Go on." I pressed, clenching my teeth slightly. I really didn't want to hear from her now or ever. Thank god she'd be leaving right after the wedding; I can barely handle my urge to phase with her around.

"Have you picked out a honey moon spot yet? " She asked like she already knew the answer.

"No. I wanted to talk to Bella about it first."

"Well, you don't need to worry anymore! I have the perfect place for you guys! And it'll be a secret from Bella, just like in the older times!" I could practically hear her jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked.

"My family owns an Island off the coast of Rio de Janerio. Its exclusive, so you wont have to worry about anyone sneaking up on you two. And the fridge and pantry will be fully stocked. Chances are, you're going to need all that energy. You an have it for a month, free of charge." She ended happily.

"I don't need nor want any handouts from you, Alice."

"Oh, please? I've been planning this ever since I found out about the engagement! And I know Bella will love it!"

"Ok, fine. But I don't want anything else!" I practically yelled, and ended the acll with a hard jab of my thumb. I rubbed my hand over my face, but secretly smiled.

One house, all alone on an island with Bella for a month… Things could get interesting…

BPOV

When Alice came back into the room, I was talking flowers. I wanted white roses and roses died baby blue, to match our dresses. Then Alice came out of the blue and asked;

"What about kids?"

"Excuse me?" I questioned. I hadn't really though about this in a while…

"Do you plan on having kids with Jacob?" She asked again.

"Yes of course. But not right away. Not until at least 6 months after the wedding. I want to spend time with him as a couple. But I'm also worried that that wont happen. Emily told me that a condom won't work, and I don't want to get pregnant right away…"

"Not a problem! She told me with a grin, producing a small paper bag from under her bed."

"I called your doctor and got you a prescription! Prerending to be you really isn't that hard.

I snatched the beg from her and blushed, thanking her quietly.

"So, about those flowers?" She bounced on the bed in excitement. It was going to be a long three weeks.

BPOV(still)

Two days later.

"I don't know how I feel about you spending so much time with Alice." Jacob play growled at me, pulling me closer to his chest. We were in his house on his couch, with me lying on top of him. I was still very warm, but not as much as before. Recently, I had measured in at about 104 degrees, not too bad.

"It's all wedding stuff, don't worry." I nipped at her ear and she gasped a little.

"And getting your nails done once a week for the next three weeks in necessary to the Wedding?" He smiled up at me and got to see my blush a little before I buried my head into his chest. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Alice walked in, dragging me off of Jacob and out the door. I threw an "I love you!" Over my shoulder and could her him growl a little.

We pulled up to a salon in Port Angeles and we sat in the comfiest chairs very while two women worked on my feet, and one on my hands. When we were finished, I saw Alice get a box from the women behind the counted after paying. Must be this seasons new nail polishes from every brand.

"That was fun Alice. I'm really going to miss you in a month." My eyes began to water, and I hugged her to me.

"I know, Bella. I know."

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. ALSO, CHECK OUT MY PAGE TO GTE THE LINK TO BELLA'S DRESS!


	4. Chapter 4

**TRUST ME, I KNOW. I haven't updated I waaaaaayyyyy too long, and I'm so sorry! In the chapter after this, I'm starting the wedding! I'm thinking the wedding will be two parts, and the honey moon will be who knows how long! They will be on it for about a month…**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Later that same week, I was at the Cullen's old residence with Alice watching a movie and munching on popcorn.

"So, Bella," Alice turned to me, clapping her hands together and twisting her fingers. "Its only a week and a half until the wedding, are you excited?"

With the action on screen forgotten, I turned to her. "I feel like its been an out of body experience lately. I just can't believe it's real, you know?"

"That's how I felt when Jasper and I got married _the first time_! You and Jake will be great together though!"

The credits rolled onto the screen, and I knew it was time to go. I stood and stretched my arms above my head, and Alice hugged my waist.

"I know you have to go make dinner for the boys. I'm not going to see you until you're bachelorette party!" She was more excited that I was about it. Esme and Rosalie were coming up a few days before the wedding to pamper me. Until then, it was just me and Jake.

"Well, I'll see you later!" I said as I heard Jake's car pull up.

I jumped into his car, and kissed him on the cheek. He was beaming at me, so I knew something was up.

"What is it?" I poked his side playfully as he zoomed back towards my house.

"I have some news. Obviously, we'll be newlyweds soon. We need a place to live. I've been looking around, and I found a really nice little place in Port Angeles. Since we're both done with school, and I'm starting a garage in Port Angeles, I thought it'd be perfect. Then you can go to college if you still want to, and we'd be close to our family and the business. I found the right place for us, but I set up a few visits to open houses for tomorrow, so you can decide what you want."

"Oh god, Jake! I can't believe you even… I'm so excited now!" I couldn't contain my happy laughter at the though of our own little place.

"If we pick a place before the wedding, then I can take out the loan after that, and all the processing will be done while we're away." We were pulling into the driveway now. AS I stepped onto the pavement, I remember something.

"By the way, Jake, where are we going?"

"No way you'll get it out of me that easy. You'll see in 10 days."

We got home before Charlie, so I started dinner while Jacob watched. Lasagna was one of my favorites, and I was in the mood for a good filling meal. Any time I was hanging out with Alice, she insisted that I was on a bride diet and only let me eat small salads and things like that. And I was hungry! Being with Charlie for the past few years had given me an appetite.

"Can you make salad, Jake?"

"Yeah sure." He pulled a head of lettuce and started to shred it when I put the lasagna into the oven. I heard a door slam outside and set out a beer for Charlie.

He came in and started to talk to Jacob about the house. Jake said he had set us up to look at a few different open houses, even though he knew which one would be "our house". How could he know?

When dinner finished, Charlie fell asleep in front of the TV, so Jacob and I took a walk into the woods.

A little ways in, we found a log to sit on. I cuddled into his side and started to doze off. I went in and out a few times, and just before I was fully out, I was in my bed, Jacob's warmth wrapped around me.

BPOV (The next day)

Jake woke me up bright and early the next day like a child on Christmas morning, practically bouncing me onto the floor. He held my shoulders to ensure my safety, a huge grin on his face as he talked vaguely about the houses we were going to see. Apparently, all were in nice, family oriented neighborhoods, with very little crime, and lots of kids. His chatter took me through a shower, and getting dress, and ever until we got into the car to go. It was a Thursday, and Charlie was out late tonight working. I spent a lot of the ride thinking about the wedding. Next Saturday, we'd be getting ready to say I do, and move into the next chapter of our lives, which would include one of the houses we were going to see right now.

The drive was about 40 minutes which wasn't too bad. It'd be easy to drive back every weekend to eat with Charlie on Fridays, as planned, and drive back Sunday's to see the wolves.

We pulled up the street to the first neighborhood. It was close to town, which was good, and near Jacob's shop that would be opening in a few weeks time. Already I noticed a pattern on the street. It was a cul-de-sac, and all the houses on it looked exactly the same, but each painted a different shade of some light, washed out color. The one we pulled up to was a faded baby blue, two stories, two garage doors, and a nice small porch. It had a pool, and a fenced in yard. Jacob didn't seem too impressed about the house, so I guessed it wasn't his top pick. The inside was nice, but a little bland. The rooms all had high ceilings and were spacious, almost overly so. The kitchen was the best part, with lots of counter space, but I already knew I didn't like it too much.

"This isn't the one, is it?" I asked Jacob as we were about to leave.

"Nope. And I knew you wouldn't like it either." He munched on a cookie that had been left for the potential buyers.

"So do we have to go to all the houses that you know I won't like? Or can we just go to your pick?"

"I knew you'd ask that, too." He smiled and put the car in reverse. We went to the "favorite" house next and I liked it immediately. This neighborhood was also on a cul-de-sac, but this one was much smaller, with only about 12 houses on it. Some were close to the road, and others, with more property were set farther back, with long driveways. There were ten or so kids in the large bulb at the bottom of the road, all riding bikes ar drawing with chalk. The house we pulled up to was set back into the woods a little bit, with a huge yard, and a stone patio in the back, and a wooden porch in front. The outside of the house was a rich earthy red color, with a dark wood door, and white trim. There were many large windows scattered on the face, and a single garage door. The inside was cozy, all the rooms painted warm, inviting colors. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining room, kitchen, garage, living room, mudroom, and office like space, and a finished basement, all on two floors. Many of the rooms were carpeted with lush carpeting, and the others had durable looking hard wood. The kitchen came finished with all the appliances included, and had a small built in island, and nice counter tops, and space. I loved this house, and could picture myself raising a family in it. In the backyard, there was a small fireplace on the patio, and space for a grill. The woods had a wide, well worn trail that seemed to lead to a park about a quarter of a mile away.

"Jake…. This is it. I need this house. Can you picture it? I can see kids, and familys, and thanksgiving dinners here…" I was speechless after that, with a few tears escaping my eyes. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and agreed with me, saying that he was going to the bank the next day to take out a loan on it, and that they had already been approved by the owner.

JPOV (Saturday, one week to the wedding)\

The boys from the pack wanted to do a bachelor party for me. They suggested a trip club one time, and I nearly knocked his head off I hit it so hard. They also said a bar, but I was never one to drink. So we went down to the beach for a bonfire.

And the worst part of the night was about to come.

As much as I didn't want to know, I was the only one from the pack that was still a virgin. I felt it necessary to ask the guys for advice on what to do, so that Bella and I could have the best night ever a week from now.

A few of the guys snickered when I first asked, but they didn't tease me about it.

Sam started by saying; "Well first, condoms wont work, so don't even try them. Also, make sure she's as relaxed as possible. That will make it a lot easier. As wolves, we'll be… bigger than the average male. Its obviously going to hurt her the first time so make sure you stretch her out as much as possible. Ask her how she feels, and make sure you put her first."

Well, at least now I'll be ready.

BPOV (Saturday before the wedding)

My bacholorete party consisted of me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Rene, who was staying with Phil and Charlie until the wedding. We all gave ourselves pedicures and watched movies, and talked about our very distant lives from eachother. I told everyone about the house, and they all seemed extatic about it, and Alice had a knowing look. Rene said she'd be up to stay with us at least once a year (yay… not!). I couldn't wait for the next week to pass!

A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry I didn't update too quickly… but the Wedding part one will be up soon!


End file.
